


Lists

by screamqueens4life (pllxoxo)



Category: Bridesmaids (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/screamqueens4life
Summary: 5 lists by Helen Harris





	Lists

From a young age, lists helped Helen think. When she felt stressed she made lists, when she felt upset she made lists, when she felt like she was in over her head she made lists. Today was one of those days.

What should be a happy day, turned into a disaster. Lilian's wedding day was here but the bride wasn't. She'd disappeared, seemingly into thin air.

Taking a deep breath, Helen grabbed a wedding invitation, turning it over and picking up a random pen. Or crayon. It was a crayon intended for her husband's kids, but it's not like they were going to use it anyway.

Why I Am Lilian's Best Friend:

  1. I am the Maid of Honour
  2. I planned her wedding
  3. I booked her a trip to Paris
  4. I gave her the best Hen Night ever
  5. I gave a heart-warming beautiful speech/toast



 

 

 

 

Oh, who was she kidding? Under number 1, she scribbled, _last resort._ For number 2 she added, _thief._ Number 3 was changed to _suck-up._ She changed number 4 to _Lilian hated it_ _._ And finally number 5 was, _Annie's was better._

 

Wiping her tears, Helen started the car making her way to Lil's true best friend.

 

-

 

Her divorce is finalised through post. There's no warning, no preparation. The papers come with a picture of her soon-to-be ex-husband with their maid. Nothing more is said. Megan yells about what an asshole that guy was, Lilian tries to comfort her, Rita is thoroughly unsympathetic, Becca is oblivious and Annie says nothing, taking her hand instead.

 

Their marriage was never happy. But Helen finds herself unable to breathe. What will happen to the house? The car? The money? Her life?

 

"Deep breaths. Helen, deep breaths." Lil says rubbing her back. Helen ignores her, searching frantically for a pen and paper. Her hands land on the picture of the maid and Perry _._ She pulls a stick of eyeliner out her bag and starts writing. The other girls share confused looks and ask what she's doing, but Helen drowns them out.

 

10 Places I've Always Wanted To Visit:

 

  1. England
  2. Japan
  3. Australia
  4. Spain
  5. The Caribbean
  6. Croatia
  7. Malta
  8. Canada
  9. Texas
  10. Germany



 

 

 

 

"He never had time to travel with me." Helen says unable to stop the grin forming on her face. Maybe this wasn't the end, maybe it was just the beginning.

 

-

 

In the end Annie, Lilian and Helen end up on the first flight to London, England. As soon as the papers are signed, Helen grabs both their hands, pushes them into a car and packs bags for all three of them. Maybe she's a little drunk, but she's divorced. It's allowed now.

 

Annie bitches most of the plane journey until Lil whispers something. They exchange a look and then it's quiet.

 

They've been here for a couple days now. The weather's not great, and it's nowhere near as sophisticated as she had hoped, but Helen wouldn't exchange it for the world. She's never laughed so much or smiled so brightly. But hey, that's the Best Friend Effect, Helen supposes. Best Friend. That's a fun word. Helen had always wanted one. A Best Friend, not a divorce.

 

It's raining when Helen feels this unexplainable warmth. It wasn't fireworks or electricity. All the same, it's still exciting and strange and nerve-wracking. Especially when it's Annie Walker, of all people making her blush uncontrollably.

 

When they run back in from the rain, back to their warm hotel suite, Helen makes a bee-line for the restroom. She doesn't need the bathroom.

 

Anxiously, Helen grabs Lilian's pastel pink nail polish and a postcard of the Big Ben. She really hopes no one comes in here and sees how stupid she looks. Helen can't help it though, she's anxious and lists make her less anxious. It's simple.

 

Things I Like About Annie Walker:

 

  1. She's not afraid to be herself.
  2. Annie is smart.
  3. She's succesfull.
  4. And gorgose. Have you seen her?
  5. A great freind
  6. So down-to-Earth
  7. And beutiful. Did I mention that?
  8. Amazing, just so amaing
  9. Breath-takingly stunning
  10. Shit, I think I'm in love...



 

 

 

 

There's probably a thousand mistakes, but Helen is too shaky and panicked to care. Fuck, what was she going to do?

 

"Helen, are you okay in there?" Lilian asks from outside the door. "Of course I am. I'm fine." Helen replies unable to keep the bite out of her voice. "If you need anything, we can talk. I'm always here for you." Adds Lilian seemingly unconcerned by Helen's tone of voice. Helen opens her mouths.

 

She shuts it and flushes the postcard down the toilet.

 

-

 

Annie walked in with a huge grin, Nathan by her side. When she gets to the table, Annie shows her left hand. The one with the engagement ring.

 

Lilian squeals and Megan cheers. Helen feels numb. She should've known something like this would happen. Everyone looks expectant from a response from Helen. So she puts on a smile and congratulates the happy couple. And then she goes outside for some 'fresh air'.

 

 She finds a $10 bill and a tube of lipstick in her bag. It will have to do.

 

Why Nathan's The Worst:

  1. He's got one of those weird faces everyone really wants to punch (or is that just me?)
  2. Such a suck-up to the rules. We get you're a cop, you don't need to remind us every ten seconds!
  3. Everything about him is just so annoying.



 

 

There wasn't much room on the $10 bill for a list, but Helen felt better already. Maybe now she can walk in without wanting to punch something...

 

-

 

Helen stands beside Annie with a fake smile as Nathan walks down the aisle. She'd been the one to plan the wedding with her heart aching. Sometime she just wanted to claw that sucker out and just feel nothing.

 

Annie seems happy at least.

 

When it's almost time for dinner and the toast, Helen excuses herself to the restroom to powder her nose. There's a tube of toothpaste and a wedding invitation on the counter. Helen's too shaky to notice the pen.

 

Why Today Sucks:

  1. Nathan is an arrogant ass who doesn't deserve Annie
  2. He has the worst family in the world
  3. Annie is married to Nathan
  4. I feel like my heart has been smashed to pieces.
  5. Nathan and Annie are way too touchy-feely.



 

"Helen, what are you doing?" Lilian asks confused making Helen look like a deer in the headlights. Before Helen can even process what's going on, the invitation is in Lilian's

hands. Her eyes scan the smudged toothpaste.

 

When she makes sense of the nonsense, Lilian sighs. "You're in love with her." She says sounding surprised. What the hell were they going to do?

 


End file.
